I'll Drink To That!
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: Clary and Isabelle have a drinking contest and Clary learns she can't handle her liqour!


_Okay, I really need to work on a serious fanfic. I got this idea listening to a song, called "Burn it to the ground." All I could imagine was Izzy and Clary doing this. I have another fanfic if you like Infernal Devices, check my profile for it! Review!_

* * *

There were three bottles of alcohol were lined along the wall, screaming 'drink me'.  
Jordan Kyle's apartment was crowded; well, at least, in his opinion. Jace Herondale, Clary Morgenstern, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were sitting in his apartment, in his loundgeroom. Well, not everyone. Magnus and Alec had dissapeared, and Simon did not dare to look for them. That could end awkwardly.

"Okay, why are we all here, this is as boring as hell." Isabelle huffed, leaning back in her chair.  
"This is exhilirating," Jace said. "But you know- I could be doing better things."  
"Like Clary?" Simon smiled.  
Clary went wide eyed, before racing across the room and literally pouncing on Simon. Jace was clearly startled at her sudden assult, and Simon was so surprised he yelped out as she flung uncordinated punches.  
"I know!" Isabelle exclaimed, flying from her chair. "Look at the drinks."

At that moment, Alec and Magnus walked in, smiling and glowing.  
"What did I miss?" Alec smiled.  
"Well, Clary just basically attacked Simon," Jace gestured at Clary, who was now sitting near his chair. "Isabelle wants to stare at drinks."  
"No!" Isabelle argued. "Ever heard of a drinking contest?"  
"Oh, hell no," Jordan laughed. "Last time I did that, I woke up with a weird thing on my-"  
"No further, even a Vampire can't handle such imagery." Simon winked.  
"Come on! This is so freaking boring!" Isabelle argued.

Jordan gave a sigh, as if admitting defeat. "Fine."  
Jace raised his eyebrows. "You in, Sonic?"  
"What did you just called me, Shadowhunter?" Magnus raised his eyebrow, which made Jace avert his eyes.  
"I meant... Are you in, beutiful glittery warlock?"  
Magnus smiled with pride. "Thank you."  
"Are we going to do this?" Clary asked.  
"Oh! Clary, you versus me!" Isabelle clapped.  
"Oh _hell _yes," Simon stated, laughing until he was red.

They sat oppisite eachother, staring at the bottles in front of them. Isabelle had not thought about rules, so Jace took it upon himself.  
"Drink a bottle, walk in a straight line. First one to wobble loses."  
Simon felt like turning on some dramatic music - maybe that song with 'tuna' in the name, he could not remember- and watching two girls that he found attractive scull a bottle of tequila.  
"Ready."  
Clary leaned over the bottle, suddenly regretting this idea.  
"Set."  
Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Clary.  
"GO!"

Clary and Isabelle both stuck the bottles in their mouth, taking a large gulp. Clary almost wanted to scream as the contents slid down her throat, the taste was actually quiet painful. Clary began downing it like nothing she had ever done before, as Isabelle just tipped it and let it fall into her mouth.

"Chug! Chug! CHUG!" Simon chanted, and was rewarded with a slap on the back of the head from Clary's golden Angel, Jace.  
Clary felt the last drop slide down her throat, and as she put the bottle down with triumph, so did Isabelle.  
"Holy hell," Magnus whispered.

Clary and Isabelle stood up, proceeding to walk in a staright line. Isabelle did it with no effort, Clary had trouble though. Not because of intoxication, because of the overall taste of it. She managed to do it, sat back down, as Alec placed the next bottle in front of them.

****  
"I think that rune's never work, they are all swirly," Clary giggled, as Jace slowly guided her to one of the Institute's rooms. "Swirly, swirly, swirly."  
Isabelle was walking past them as though she was not one bit unfazed. "She is a lightweight, can't handle her liquor."

Clary seemed amused by this. "Ha, _lightweight_. Sounds like _Lightwood_. But I'm not a Lightwood," She pointed to Jace, who was trying his best not to laugh. "You are a Lightwood."  
"In a sense, I suppose." He said, choking back laughter.  
"Do you know," Clary stated, every word slurring, as Jace tried his best to walks her upstairs. "That when I was lying in bed, when that demon of church whatever attacked me, that Jace woke me up-"  
"Oh did he? Tell me more." Isabelle mused.  
Jace scowled. He liked some aspects of this story, but not the ending of it.  
"We made out, but he cut me with a knife." Clary giggled.

Isabelle had a bottle of Powerade in her hand, took a swig, and as she heard that, spat it all out on the new carpet. She looked at Jace, eyebrows raised.  
"I am not going into this," Jace huffed.  
"Ha ha, Izzy you just peed blue all over the carpet." Clary laughed as Jace rested her on the blankets.  
"Do you know that SIMON...Is actually not a bad kisser!" She exclaimed, stabbing her finger in the air.  
"I know." Isabelle said with a cheeky smile. Jace rolled his eyes and walked out, but before he could, Clary yelled out, "I LOVE YOU JACEY WACEY!"  
"Love you to Clary...Wary?"

With that, Isabelle and Jace walked out and Isabelle stared at him with great interest.  
"What?" Jace asked.  
"Did you really just call her Clary Wary?"


End file.
